A Collection Of Gifts
by ThunderScythe
Summary: When I'm bored or feeling generous I write out gift ficlets to my friends on tumblr. These are those gift ficlets. Well the ones I saved anyway. Sometimes I forget to save them. Multiple pairings inside and mostly unbeta'd.
1. Chapter 1

The Demoman's face hit the ground hard, his wrists tied behind his back preventing him being able to catch himself. His team had lost and he expected the worst- beheadings, violent explosions, losing his other eye- but not this.

His suit had been violently cut into, fresh slashes marring his form, and he felt each one sting like a thousand little sticky bombs. His eye produced tears if only to clean it from the dust that had been unsettled when he landed in the dirt but it felt like a rebellion against his body nonetheless.

The Demoman chanced a glance over his shoulder but the sun blocked out his attacker. It didn't matter, he already knew who it was with that specially designed helmet and Half-Zatoichi shining back at him with a sinister gleam.

"Either cut my bloody head off or leave me to my sorry excuse of a dignity in peace!" The Demoman snarked.

A throaty chuckle before a weight leaned against him, a hand ripping away parts of his suit that were seemingly in the way for his opponent. He expected flesh and was ready to take the beating but when wood covered fabric pressed against him his head lifted up in surprise.

"Take your lumps like a _man_, private twinkletoes." hissed in his ear before he screamed


	2. Chapter 2

He had meant to do it during the battle but they had been so caught up in the moment of testing out the new uber device that he had simply forgot. Glancing at the mass of his teammates in the waiting room, Heavy passed them, barely taking notice of the surgery light being activated above the double swinging doors.

Cooing from the mass of doves greeted him before he was noticed by the two humans in the room, one operating and the other being operated on. Archimedes landed on his shoulder and Heavy gave the bird a gentle pet with his finger but tutted the animal when it tried to poke at what he had in his other hand.

Medic was talking to himself as he worked since Scout didn't want to hear one of his tales so when Heavy came over Scout noticed him first. "Hey nice hustle out there tons of fun!" The smaller man eyed what Heavy had. "Ooooh hey is that for me?"

Heavy turned to the side to hide his possession, frowning. "Nyet." Archimedes tried for another sneak but he waved the bird off and it flapped off to more interesting things to dive into.

Scout scoffed but Medic finally looked up when he reached for the uber device, his other hand holding Scout's heart. "Oh Heavy! What are you doing in here? I am busy."

Heavy perked up at Medic's notice of him. "Gift for doctor."

Scout cut in. "Gaaaaay-AHHH C'MON MAN." he soon screeched when his heart was thrust back inside him.

"Just a moment, Heavy." Medic hummed, "Yes that looks good." A small matter of the medigun and Scout was all sealed up. "Good as new! That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he mused.

"Hey yeah thanks Doc." Scout grinned as he patted his chest experimentally before hopping off the table and heading for the door.

Medic waved him off distractedly as he wiped his hands, going to his desk to check his roster. "And for you Heavy? What can I do?"

Heavy walked over before clanking a plate down on Medic's desk atop his papers, startling the other man. "Sandvich."

"Oh." Medic stared at it, "I see." There was a pause as the two stared at the sandwich before Heavy pushed the plate closer to the doctor with a finger. "For me?" A quick nod and Medic smiled, chuckling as he leaned over to pat Heavy's cheek and leaving a small blood smear. "You shouldn't have."

Heavy grinned wide and watched Medic take a bite, the two humming their acceptance. "Is good, da." He nodded, "Make you strong in battle."

Medic shook his head in good nature before swallowing the food down, "Well thank you. It was a kind gesture." the praise sent a thrill up the larger man's spine like an electric shock before Medic spoke again, confused. "Was Archimedes not with you? I thought I saw him."

"-how much this hurts." was hear from Scout outside before a distinctive cooing was heard.

Medic leaned to the side to better see the doorway and called out. "Archimedes?


	3. Chapter 3

Their Medic had been killed, chased down by the other team to ensure that they were easier to pick off. It had been excruciating after but they had managed to fend them off long enough to back track to a safer place to hide and better prepare.

"Oh this is bad." Heavy rumbled, head thumping against the wooden wall he was leaning against.

"Keep thinking like that and you'll be falling right into their grubby commie hands." Soldier growled, chancing a peak around the corner to see if anyone was trying to sneak up on them.

Heavy didn't know how to reply, simply looking down into his lap at his gun, giving it a small pet. They were low on ammunition and already exhausted from the day's earlier strike at survival. Blood covered their clothes and bruises on their flesh, Soldier even sporting a broken nose from a lucky shot from the enemy Scout.

Soldier turned and the two stared each other down as if silently throwing answers at each other. "I don't know about you, Sputnik, but if I'm going down I tend to do so fighting."

"Da." Heavy slowly nodded, "Fighting." It would be painful, yes, and he would probably run out of bullets before he went down but he knew he would take many with him.

The two stood and gave each other another stare as if asking the other if they were ready. Heavy nodded, this time more sure of himself and Soldier smirked, waving an arm out as he hefted his rocket launcher onto his shoulder.

"Ladies first."


	4. Chapter 4

He remembered running out of the gates that morning with a battle cry that rang out over everyone else's voices, getting ignored or glanced at before the opposing team came in and swept them off their feet. He remembered immediately dying at the weaponry of an ubered pair of European bastards and running out again when respawn spat him out just as the uber wore off and blasting them to bits, giving way for his team to advance.

Soldier tilted his head back with a grin. Nothing a good crocket couldn't fix he figured but as he laid there slowly bleeding out he rethought that. Crockets couldn't heal wounds or give him more ammunition. His helmet fell backwards due to gravity and the sun suddenly blinded him. He winced at the harsh light and tried to hold a hand up to shield his eyes but one was broken and the other had an arrow through it. Instead he just closed his eyes and sighed. Well his blood was soon to be all out of him and respawn would eventually pick him up. Might as well wait it out even if he didn't like it.

Footsteps suddenly drifted into his ears and before he could think about it a loud thud and a bout of dust came from nearby. He coughed and some blood spat out but he wasn't really paying attention to that.

"Whew! That was getting heavy." Sudden clanking drowned out the voice but he had heard it enough times to acknowledge a friendly. It wasn't too long before whining machinery became active and something thunked against his head. Soldier grunted but ignored the pain when he felt waves of heat suddenly waft into him. "Sorry about that, tried to get it as close as possible."

He didn't respond, waiting for the dispenser to do it's work before he was able to weakly reach up with his formerly broken arm and snatch his helmet. Engineer frowned when he saw Soldier sit up so soon after being healed but figured that he couldn't say anything otherwise to the man while there was a battle still going on. The dispenser wasn't as strong as Medic's medigun but it got the job done nonetheless.

Soldier cleared his throat, spitting out mucus and blood before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. A beep caught his attention and he turned to see a mini sentry stare at him briefly before going back to survey the area. Soldier shook his head before looking over at the man leaning against the healing machine. "Thanks Engie." He rasped, voice still not back to full speed yet.

Engineer simply smiled and tipped his hat, "Anytime partner."


	5. Chapter 5

"Get them! Raus! Raus!" The BLU Medic yelled excitedly as he sprung his ubercharge, his fellow Demoman glowing and grinning widely before the two charged out.

They had heard beeping around the corner and so when they rounded it with the ubercharge activated, Demoman wasted no time in getting rid of the cause said noise. The sentry, and the unfortunate RED Engineer, exploded violently and the Medic laughed at the display of firepower, head tilting back slightly from the battle lust.

"Excellent!" He praised to the Demoman as they turned their sights onto the RED owned control point.

As their feet touched the point, the ubercharge wore itself off but the battle was theirs anyway. Demoman thrusted a fist up to the sky in premature victory jauntily before knocking one back immediately after.

Medic shook his head in good nature before focusing on his medipack. With all the running of the day's battle it had gotten a little loose. Fortunately this was the last control point they had to gain and then he could return back to their base and remove the blasted thing. He adored his medigun but the machine was just too heavy some days.

While adjusting the straps he didn't notice the scuffle behind him. A loud cry startled him and he turned just in time to see Demoman's head hit the ground and roll, the man's single eye staring at the sky. Medic swallowed and quickly turned his attention to their attacker; a RED Soldier who wasted no time in focusing on Medic as well and curled himself into a battle ready position with his blade.

"C'mere sister." The RED Soldier purred, grinning as he took a step forward, over Demoman's body. The way the BLU Demoman's blood stained the Half-Zatoichi was horrifyingly artistic and the thought of his own soon joining it made the BLU Medic shiver.

"This is my point," the RED Soldier stated, "You will not take my point!" They both knew that the control point would not be gained until Soldier was either dead or off it completely. Medic knew he could not take this man on and survive but he needed that point in BLU's favor.

Soldier grinned. "I'll give you a head start to run back to your girlfriends before I add your head to the collection."

Medic jerked back, disturbed. "Vas?" he stammered but before he could even think, Soldier spoke again.

"Time's up."

The RED Soldier charged at the BLU Medic with a fierce battle cry, sword raised and knuckles white. There was little the Medic could do to protect himself in such a situation; he would have to get very close to the other man to be able to hit him with his bone saw while the crazed man could easily get him from a longer distance away.

He had to try though, at least to defend himself, so Medic dropped his medigun and reached for his bone saw with shaking hands but he was too late, reflexes too slow. He didn't even have time to lift his arms before he felt cool steel breeze through him. He suddenly couldn't think, couldn't breathe and suddenly the world went tumbling.

The RED Soldier straightened himself out as the BLU Medic's head went to take a short roll through the grass. The control point was safe; his control point was safe. Soldier took a brief glance about before focusing on his dirtied blade. The blood of his enemies stained it and he grunted as he took his index finger and ran it up the blunt side, collecting blood as it went.

That wasn't enough to clean his weapon though and he tutted offhandedly. Subconsciously he moved his hand to wipe the blood onto his pants leg but paused, suddenly remembering he was in uniform. Having no handkerchief was a problem but he soon found a remedy by sticking his finger into his mouth. The copper filled his taste buds, an odd flavor but not too uncomfortable, and soon enough his finger was cleaned. An interesting way to keep his tools and himself clean; he decided quickly that it was a remarkable idea.

Soldier gave his weapon a stare down before giving it a small lap, smiling when the blood collected onto his tongue. He stared down at his enemies, having not yet been picked up by respawn and thought hard. He had done that, he had successfully defended his territory. With a feral grin, he gave the blade's edge a long stroke with his tongue, enjoying the taste of steel and copper.

Victory never tasted so good


	6. Chapter 6

"I have something for you." Medic cooed as he led the Soldier to the infirmary.

"I already had my checkup, Doc."

"No not that." Medic scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "I have something I know you'll love."

"Ribs?"

"Even better." Medic purred, more to himself than at Soldier.

"There's something better than ribs?" Soldier's neck straightened.

Medic only chuckled as he stopped in front of his door. "Close your eyes, fräulein."

Soldier's face turned sour. "Call me a woman again and I'll break your-"

"Just do it, dummkopf!" Medic hissed and after a mumble Soldier did as told, tilting his helmet forward and using it and his arm to block his view.

Satisfied, Medic dragged him in quickly and locked the door behind them. No need for unwanted visitors; or escapees. There was a loud shuffling in the joining room and Soldier immediately moved his head to look but Medic smacked at his helmet. It left a ringing in Soldier's ears and the man ducked his head away in reflex.

"Do you remember that fiasco with the enemy Sniper?" Medic asked sweetly, getting a grumble in response. "And with our Engineer?"

"Get to the point, Doc." Soldier said, starting to sound irritated.

Medic adjusted his glasses, "Yes, well, I was able to get something as an," he hesitated, "Let's call it an apology gift."

"Ribs?"

"It's not ribs, you idiot!"

"Oh…"

Medic groaned to himself before directing his pocket to the next room where the commotion seemed to increase when they entered.

"Look." Medic huffed and Soldier lowered his arm, allowing his helmet to slide back and vision to clear.

His eyes met the startled eyes of the BLU Medic and Soldier stared back just as shocked before BLU Medic's eyes narrowed in challenge, ready to take on anything they would dish out on him. The RED Medic wrung his hands at the pause of silence before Soldier spoke.

"What is this, Sally?"

Medic bit his lip. "My 'get out of jail free' card?"

Soldier spun around to face him. "You have the maggot doctor strapped to our better than theirs cots! He's spreading BLU germs all over!"

Medic narrowed his eyes. "Well if you don't want him then I'll just kill der dreckskerl!" He threw his hands up. "I was trying to be nice! It seems that is another thing that is impossible with you!" He then stomped his foot. "Why do I even-Ach!" He was forcibly turned and stared down by the Soldier, wide startled eyes meeting default wide eyes.

"You got this BLU for me?" Soldier asked in a quiet but still gruff voice.

Medic scoffed, "That is what I have been trying to tell you this entire time!"

Soldier chuckled but let the man go. "I like your way of thinking!" He turned to the BLU Medic and sized him up with his eyes. "Interrogating him will be useless, however."

Medic paused, "I didn't have that in mind-"

"You know me well Doc, but I have something better up my sleeve for this sorry sack of shit."

It was Medic's turn to perk up. "Surgery?"

Soldier barked out a short laugh. "Negatory! We do the worst kind of torture a man cannot resist to!"

Medic scrunched up his face in thought. "…Surgery?"

Soldier chuckled lowly. "Even better, Doc."

"There's worse-?" Medic was baffled but squawked when Soldier grabbed him and tugged him close, one arm circled around his torso and the other by his side, a hand grabbing at his backside.

"Much worse, Sally." Soldier purred and Medic's face slackened.

"Herr Soldat?"


	7. Chapter 7

There was quiet; regular mechanical beeping the only sound in the area. Then there was chaos. Rockets rained down from the heavens and before he could move, everything was destroyed. Engineer flew back from the blasts and hit the wall behind him hard before sliding down to the floor. A defined thump and a rustle of dust caught his attention and he looked up to meet his attacker; a RED Soldier standing tall. His body shadowed Engineer easily as he stepped forward with his shovel brandished, moving quick when the BLU tried to draw his pistol, and ramming the trenching tool into Engineer's arm. The man reflexively winced but only scowled when a loud hiss and popping occurred, his gloved hand dropping from his form.

"Your toys won't save you now." Soldier growled with a grin on his face as he pulled his trusty shovel free from the dirt.

"You're startin' to piss me off, buzz cut." Engineer retorted, following the movements of the other man carefully.

"Then let me put you to rest then." Soldier declared with a raise of his arms, the spade glinting in the sunlight dangerously. "A clean cut, just for you, hardhat."

Engineer winced and held up his other hand to try and save his throat when a loud, distinctive bang echoed through the field. Soldier stilled and his arms fell to his sides, eyes blank and shovel dropping to the ground. Engineer managed a peek over his hand and when he saw the lack of movement and slack jaw he quickly scuttled to the side. Soldier fell over like a plank of wood and caused a heap of dust to cover them both, Engineer coughing a fit as he tried to cover his mouth and get to his feet with only one hand.

When it all settled and he was able to collect himself, Engineer looked around and finally spotted his rescuer trotting over. "Bit of a pickle you put yourself in there, Truckie." He mused and Engineer managed a smile.

"Slim if you didn't find it offensive, I'd kiss you."

Sniper cracked a grin and grabbed Engineer's hand, tugging him atop the Soldier's dead body so they were more level with each other. "Who said I didn't?


	8. Chapter 8

He was passing the spare quarters when he heard it. A sound he had become familiar with when respawn had first come online and everyone was getting adjusted to it. Oh yes he knew that sound fairly well. Medic hummed and pushed the door open, stepping inside to click the door shut behind him. It was late and there was no need for the others to come and investigate; especially Spy, Medic thought with a scowl.

Of course he knew what the situation was, having been there earlier that night. Miss Pauling had arrived earlier that week to investigate their base and settling. Also to poke her nose into their business but she wasn't being as blunt about it as the Director was and backed off to simply watch when on their off hours. Tonight however the team had decided to 'relax'; Medic scoffed, more like beat each other up and then make his morning complete hell. Yes, the team had brought out the vastly and well hidden alcohol of various nationalities and types and everyone went to town, so to speak. Including the little Pauling.

So now of course late at night after the rest of them had either passed out or went out to get rowdy somewhere little Miss Pauling was alone in her room barfing her little liver up. Medic tutted. Her body was far too small to be able to ingest as much as he had seen her take down and he figured she'd be there a while if she already hadn't, so to be the gentleman that he knew he was, others saying be damned, he walked to the private bath and rapped on the door, leaning his head in close.

"Miss Pauling? May I come in?"

A half sob half hacking sound was his reply and he shook his head, breathing through his nose before turning the knob slowly and after a brief pause to see if she could retort or not, let himself in. She was where he figured she would be, hunched over the toilet and paler than normal from the dehydration. Her shoes and glasses were around her on the floor and her hair more frazzled than he had ever seen it. After a particularly hard retch and a choke to keep herself somewhat together, Medic sighed.

"Oh fräulein…" he whispered, kneeling down next to her and tugging the band from her hair, smoothing it back and retying it into a loose bun. "You are a silly thing, aren't you?" he hummed when she just whimpered and took in shaky breaths to try and calm her body.

With a shake of his head, Medic stood up and took the cup from the sink that she used to clean her mouth out when brushing her teeth and rinsed it out before pouring some tap water into it. Kneeling back down he offered it to her.

"Come now Miss Pauling, get rid of that awful taste and let's get you to bed. Do you think your stomach has settled, hm?" When he got a slow nod he hummed and handed her the cup and watched placidly as she swished the liquid around and spat it into the toilet. A couple more times and the sound of flushing filled the room.

"Wunderbar, fräulein." he smiled and helped her to her feet, allowing her to lean against him wearily. He didn't mind too much and even petted her hair to help comfort her even more.

Step by careful step, they made it out of the bathroom and to her bed where he pulled back the covers before allowing her to gracelessly flop onto the mattress. Miss Pauling groaned wearily and Medic hummed contently as he lifted the blanket over her and gently tucked her in. When it seemed that she had fallen into a content enough slumber he ran his hand down her arm before leaning over to place a chaste kiss to her temple.

"süße Träume Liebling." he whispered before straightening and taking his leave, just as quiet as he came.


	9. Chapter 9

He had heard strange stories since he had arrived a few months back about the two. Certain things describing their sanity level and how the little gauge stick skittered randomly over their meters of their mental health. In battle they were bloodthirsty monsters whose sole purpose in life was to see the other team's guts spilt on the ground. On their off time one cut into their teammates physically while the other did it mentally. The two were a dangerous duo; together and separated.

A deep chuckle woke him from his nap but he could instantly feel the difference in his own body. He was not leant over slightly with his head tucked anymore but back rigid and hands stiff behind him. He jerked his head up and winced, narrowing his eyes at the sudden light blinding him. A hum distracted him, only slightly, before the light was lifted up and away from directly above him. It revealed two figures behind it, one holding the light with one hand, the other figure just standing there straight and tall.

"The bloody hell am I?" He asked more to himself than to his 'company'.

No answer came to him immediately but there was movement; the one holding the light had let it so slowly to take a small step forward, revealing a wide smile and glinting glasses. A white uniform seemed to glare out from the shadows and the dawning realization seemed to jolt him straighter than he thought possible, leaning back and almost tipping himself over.

"Doc?"

"Herr Sniper." Medic purred as he stepped out of the shadows, "I hope you are comfortable?"

"As much as I can be with my hands behind my back." Sniper remarked under his breath. He then grunted as he was immediately smacked with something stubby, leaving a sharp pain against the back of one of his shoulders.

"Speak up Basbo Bibbins so he can hear you!" A more defined voice commanded behind him.

Sniper jerked and cursed loudly from being startled. It seemed the other person had moved without his knowledge. Frustration at being able to miss that burned more inside him than the embarrassment at jumping like he did. Tipping his head back with a sneer he was able to look directly under the helmet of the Soldier behind him, wide eyes boring back into his narrowed ones and a taunting smirk meeting his growl of disapproval at being hit with what he now identified was a riding crop.

"Did you just hit me with that?"

That deep chuckle was his answer.

Movement in front of him caught his attention and Sniper looked back to see Medic adjust his glasses slightly before turning slightly and reaching for something out of his view.

"Now Herr Sniper we don't mean much," Medic started to explain slowly. "Just a small exploration and maybe some samples." He hummed collectively to himself as he picked up a scalpel and a syringe, debating which one to start with.

Sniper stiffened when he realized what this all really meant for his own safety. "Now wait just a moment here-" he started before pain laced across the back of his neck and he hissed in pain, a voice interrupting him.

"No talking!"

He caught a glance of Medic poking a smile through that facade of his before he put down the syringe. "Cooperate with us, Sniper, and if you are lucky," Medic chuckled as he stepped in close, looming over the man in the chair, "you will not have to visit respawn."

A thick hand landed on his shoulder to keep him steady and Sniper found himself swallowing nervously.


	10. Chapter 10

He didn't know how long he lied there staring at his ceiling. He remembered going through his routine of going to bed at the same time he did everyday, setting his clothes in the same folded pattern, in the same place, at the same angle. He shined his boots and weapons in his underwear before cleaning up and settling on the piece of foam Mann Co. called a mattress.

Normally he would just shut his eyes and block out the world and let his drowsiness claim him but recently his dreams and thoughts have been filled with unwanted images. In his waking hours the 'war' on the enemy Demoman taunted and teased him while in his sleep the images of him being denied access to the american military ridiculed him.

Soldier had rolled over in hopes of ignoring everything but it didn't last very long. The long awkward plane ride over into Europe and the endless hunt for men he didn't know where exactly to look for or how to properly identify. All he knew was that they needed to be dead for the good of his country. For the good of the world.

He flopped onto his stomach, his eyes narrowed from sleep deprivation catching his bedside clock that flashed 'two fifteen' at him. No one had to know that he wasn't a part of the military. He had blended in well enough but one man going about without a squad had been sketchy at best and eventually he had been turned in. Flown back to America against his will. By that time he had found out that the war had ended and that there were no more troops in the area he had been taking refuge in. It seemed he had stuck out like a sore thumb.

He had told them of all the great things he had done for their cause and asked if they would deem him worthy for real active duty then. They had not. They told him to stop goofing around and leave the real fighting to the professionals. Told him to go home and get a job. To make something of himself. Soldier flopped back onto his back with an irritated huff.

A timid knock on his door distracted him and he looked over at it, staring at the doorknob as if expecting it to be blasted off the door and shoved down his throat by gravity. It didn't move and so he got up and carefully unlocked his door, peeping out into the always bright hallway.

At first he couldn't see anything as his pupils dilated but soon enough Medic spawned into his vision through the white fog. He was in a pair of white boxers with a red medical cross pattern on them and an equally white shirt that vaguely looked like a lifeguard tee. Over all that was his normal lab coat, coattails and all.

"I didn't realize we were having a sleepover, Doc." Soldier grunted, eyeing the man down.

Medic hissed quietly to himself. "I was just wondering if you wanted to talk."

"Talk." Soldier leaned against his doorframe slowly.

Medic shifted his weight. "About anything."

He looked the doctor in the eye. "At two in the morning."

"I am a very open man, Herr Soldat. You know this." Medic chewed at his bottom lip while Soldier stared him down before the man quirked a little smirk and opened the door wide enough for Medic to slip passed. "I would have figured you to be asleep." His own eyes squinted as he adjusted to the sudden darkness.

Soldier took a little longer than normal to reply as he shut and locked the door again. "You too, Doc."

"Ah," Medic shifted before pausing in his walking, eyes not fully adjusted and his mind unfamiliar with the room. "Yes. Well. I was up doing some paperwork and I figured a chat would put my mind at ease better than waiting for it to calm down on it's own."

"Right." Soldier walked about his room like the light was on and sat on the edge of his bed, pausing a small moment before standing back up and escorting Medic to his bed as well to sit.

Medic thanked him for the guiding and sighed. There was a long pause of silence as the two just sat there; Soldier picked idly at the cotton undershirt he was wearing and Medic looked about the room as his eyes finally adjusted.

"I remember," Medic finally spoke, chuckling softly to himself. "When I first started pocketing you." He caught Soldier lifting his head up through the darkness in his peripheral. "Do you remember?"

Soldier stared at the far wall, thinking back. "I thought you were a Spy and spent the entire day smacking you with Shovel." he rubbed at his chin. It hadn't been a terribly bad day in his opinion. Although Medic did shoot him full of syringes after a few hours of the beating and he passed out shortly after.

"Herr Heavy had been so mad." Medic chuckled a little darker than needed for general amusement. "He had thought I had gone fully mad. Who would follow around the Soldier, he will just rocket jump away." Medic shook his head, smiling. "It is good for me then that you are bad at that. The jumping."

Soldier scratched at his scalp briefly before looking at Medic's face, eyes unable to really find Medic's own in the dark. "I just don't do it often because it wastes ammo." Plus the embarrassment of him messing up the jumps was too much for one man to bear in a day but no one needed to know that.

"It is all right all the same, Herr Soldat." Medic mused, placing a hand on the other man's leg in a form of comfort. "I personally do not like the jumps anyway. I get so confused when you do them and then those pesky Scouts come and mess everything up for us."

Soldier grinned. "Those little momma's boys don't ever know what hit them until their dead."

Medic boldly scooted closer to lean up against Soldier's side. "You kill them so majestically. It rains body parts like a special celebration just for us."

Soldier chuckled. "If I didn't put on a show you'd get bored of me and go back to the husky Ruskie." A fear always gripped him that Medic would do that but he never told a soul.

Medic smirked teasingly. "Nein Herr Soldat, I would just go and heal the Sniper. I'm sure he would put my ubercharge to excellent use." The way the man jerked and stiffened under him made Medic laugh but when he didn't relax Medic patted him on the shoulder. "Oh don't be such a baby. You know I wouldn't do that."

"If I catch you even looking at him I'll-" Soldier started but Medic placed a quick kiss to his lips and quieted him instantly.

"It is late." Medic soothed, petting his shoulder slowly. "We must rest for the morning." He was starting to get drowsy and didn't know how long he could stay on his feet.

Soldier started to protest but Medic shushed him and told him to lay down. The man stared at the other before slowly moving to rest fully on the bed, assuming the position he had before Medic knocked on his door.

"You always sleep like that?" Medic asked and got a stare back in return. He sighed. "Of course you do. Why am I even surprised."

"I don't question your tactics, Sally." Soldier huffed and Medic shook his head.

"Not off the battlefield anyway." The doctor muttered and turned to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Soldier demanded and Medic frowned.

"I am going back to my quarters to sleep. I am tired."

Soldier shook his head. "We're in lockdown. No leaving until morning."

Medic studied Soldier with a critical eye before slowly smiling. "Alright. I think I can live with the teasing that will come from the others when I leave here early."

Soldier tugged him down to rest beside him after scooting to the edge of the bed for more room for Medic and after he deposited his glasses on the bedside table, the two squirmed about to get comfortable on the small mattress. The blanket was thrown over them both eventually and Medic settled for resting on his side, both of his legs possessively wrapped around on of Soldier's own legs. Soldier rested on his stomach, arm draped over the doctor's side, fingers lightly teasing at the waistband of those boxers idly.

"Interesting taste in sleepwear you got here, pumpkin." Soldier mused after a minute of silence against Medic's neck.

"The next sound out of you better be deep breathing, Herr Soldat." Medic warned but yelped when his waistband was snapped against his flesh. He went to squirm away but Soldier kept his hand firm on his stomach and held him in place, snickering all the while.

"Dummkopf." Medic snarked back at him with a smile

"'Night to you too, sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 11

Soldier ran down the battlefield like he was holding the olympic torch; with a wide grin and hand raised high. A pull of a trigger and a knock back send a rocket flying, colliding with the enemy Sniper across the way who was too slow to move. He felt like he was on top of the world as he grabbed his shotgun and pelted a Scout of the air with it. With a hardy laugh, he threw his head back and let the sun grace his face, before his foot caught on a rock and he tripped, falling into the dirt in the most undignified fashion.

Wounded pride being his only injury, he laid there for what seemed like hours before footsteps walked up and a warm beam soothed him. Instantly he popped back up and grinned at Medic, who stared him down like he was those annoying dancing snacks at a movie preview.

"It's an embarrassment to be with you sometimes." Medic grumbled as Soldier dusted himself off.

"Nonsense!" Soldier barked, before throwing a fist to the sky, over heal radiating off of him. "Onward!


End file.
